Meridian Thorne
Meridian "Merry Thorne, also known as Domino, is a main character in the second generation (Cites In Dust), and a minor character in the third generation (Edge Of Tomorrow). She is 17-18 years old in the second generation, and 38-39 years old in the third generation. She is 5'6. She is a Class 3 mutant. She was born in 1966. Background 'First Generation' 'World On Fire: Part II (1973)' As a child, Merry was present when her uncle Jack brought her mother Cecily's body home after she had been killed. To ensure that her father Oscar was kept in line, Merry was kidnapped and taken to Trask Industries. 'Second Generation' 'Cities In Dust (1983)' Due to her mother's death and her being kidnapped as a child, Oscar was very protective of his daughter, to the point where Merry felt like she was being smothered by him. At fourteen years old, she argued with him and then left home, going to live with her uncle Jack and his small band of mutants. She attracts the attention of Arcade, who is three years her senior, and the two begin dating. When she is fifteen years old, Merry discovers that she is pregnant with Arcade's child. She is scared, but Arcade convinces her to keep the baby, due to his own feeling of being unwanted as a child. She is sixteen when she gives birth to their son, Connor. However Arcade started to show a darker side, coercing Merry into sex and often beating her if something happened that he didn't like. However, he wouldn't hurt her in front of their son. When she was seventeen, Merry escaped from Arcade and returned home to Oscar with her one-year-old son. She gives Connor to Oscar to look after, and he suggests that she go and spend time at Charles's mansion. Scott is attracted to Merry, although he sees that she is clearly uncomfortable with this, which he later understands when she explains the truth about what Arcade did to her. They tentatively pursue a slow relationship, Merry opens up to Scott, and two pursue a romantic relationship. 'Third Generation' 'Edge Of Tomorrow' Merry is in her late thirties. 'Alternate Future' Merry's fighting tactics, though useful, were nothing when the Sentinels attacked. After helping her children escape, Merry died in 2021, sacrificing her life to ensure that her children managed to escape. Appearance Merry is very pretty, with caramel brown hair and violet eyes. She has somewhat doll-like features. She has a curvaceous figure due to having had a child, yet she is still relatively slender. Personality Merry is very serious and quite mature for her age. She can be rather bitter and is impassive, often not caring about the feelings of others - or at least she tries not to, because she finds being numb is easier than getting hurt. She hardly ever cries and is not an emotional person. Merry is somewhat socially awkward, feeling uncomfortable with romantic feelings. Mutation Merry is an excellent fighter, and has been raised with a somewhat soldier mindset. She is brilliant when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and is an expert marksman. She is also very skilled when it comes to the martial arts. Relationships 'Family' 'Oscar Azaria (b. 1939)' Merry's father and her sole parent for most of her life. She looked up to and admired her father but felt suffocated by him as a teenager and rebelled. Later on, when Merry returned, she was apologetic for dismissing her father and wanted to mend their relationship. Oscar claimed that Connor was his son to spare Merry humiliation. 'Cecily Thorne (b. 1944)' Merry's mother, who died when she was a child. 'Connor Thorne (b. 1982)' Merry's son with Arcade. He was an accident and Merry didn't intend to keep him, but Arcade convinced her to. Although having conflicting feelings about her baby's father, Merry did love her son. She was very protective of him, but also felt that she would be judged for having a child at such a young age. 'Rachel Summers (b. 1987)' Merry's only daughter. She tries to connect with Rachel, but as her daughter is so introverted, it becomes difficult. 'Nathan Summers (b. 1989)' Merry's youngest son. He is an outgoing and generally happy boy, and she feels pleased that he has the sort of childhood that she missed out on. She isn't much like Nathan, as he is seen as being like his great-uncle Sydney, however the two still have a fairly close relationship. 'Friends' 'Tierra Xavier (b. 1963)' Tierra is perhaps the first person that Merry starts to trust. Although Tierra has telepathy, she begins to see that she wouldn't use it to pry into her mind. Merry becomes good friends with Tierra, and she is the first person she goes to when she has something she wants to tell. 'Kayla Summers (b. 1967)' Kayla shows a determination to bring Merry out of her shell, despite knowing what she has been through. She also tries to set Scott and Merry up, despite Merry's discomfort. 'Love Interests' 'Scott Summers (b. 1964)' Merry forms a close relationship with Scott, and they eventually end up dating. She is reluctant to have sex with him because of everything that happened with Arcade, but she is still very much in love with him. She doesn't understand why Scott loves her, viewing herself as broken and messed up. Despite the fact that she sees herself as flawed, Scott loves her very much and thinks she is beautiful, both on the inside and out, and that she doesn't see it in herself. 'Rivals' 'Lionel Hawk (b. 1963)' Merry was once in a relationship with Lionel Hawk, also known as Arcade. However Arcade was extremely possessive of Merry and also had a short fuse, resulting in him beating her at times, and coercing her into sex. He was loving towards their child, however despite the fact that Arcade believed himself in love with Merry, she doesn't think he could have been considering how he treated her.